Everyone has desires, this is mine
by The blood of the night rose
Summary: Bella says no when Edward proposes because she is in love with someone else, but what if when Bella and the cullens went to VOlterra, Bella met another person. I smell Drama! ;
1. Proposing

I hope you like this. i was supposed to be updating my other stories, but instead i decided to make new stories. So there is this one, and another that will be up in around an hour. I hope you like them. Please review, even if you hate it.

* * *

><p>(Rosalie P.O.V)<p>

Today was the day, the day Edward would propose to Bella. It was hard to hide it from Jasper and Edward how angry I really was about this, but I managed. My thoughts were unsafe, because of Edward; I couldn't even reveal my true emotions, because of Jasper. I was a stranger to them all, they knew the lies. No one knew the truth. And well the truth is, I'm in love with Bella.

Every since I saw her in the cafeteria that day, but sadly Edward had gotten to her, before I even had a chance. I never hated her, as people believed; I was jealous and took it out on her because I couldn't let anybody know the truth. So I let everyone believe I hated her.

I would give anything to kiss that soft creamy flesh, and have those luscious lips kiss me. Feeling her hands travel down my body. They are trembling slightly as she slides my pants off. Then she dips her fingers into my soaked panties. She giggles as she pushes a finger inside me. She has me panting and gasping then she suddenly pulls her fingers out. I whine in protest, and she smirks at me then moves her face down to my soaking kitty. She plunges her tongue deep inside me. I have to tell her how I feel, I thought as I imagined having my way with that beautiful body. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward screaming,

"Rosalie! You will do no such thing! My Bella loves me, you can't tell her! She wants to be with me! You will only be hurt! You had better tell Emmett, or I will!" I looked at the floor in shame, I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized Edward was back from hunting. I knew the family would be back in a few minutes. They had went hunting together today, I stayed behind for alone time. Alone time to think of Bella, I thought as I laughed. Edward glared at me, then turned and ran down the stairs.

"Everyone, Rosalie has something to tell you." He said as the family walked into the living room, where we were waiting for them.

"Yes dear." Esme said, as she looked at me, with concern. I fidgeted nervously, and looked up at Emmett with venom tears.

"I am so sorry, Em. We're done." I whispered. He gasped, and then opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it. A few minutes later he finally whispered,

"Why?" I closed my eyes as my body shook with sobs. I didn't think I could tell him but then when I opened my eyes, I saw Edward standing there and his eyes were hard.

"Tell him." He said. I took a step back and turned to Emmett again.

"I'm in love with Bella. I'm gay." I whispered. Everyone gasped, and then I was flying across the room. I hit the wall, and luckily I wasn't thrown hard enough to go through the wall, but there was a dent. Then Emmett was standing over me.

"How the hell could you do this to me? How long?" he screamed. I whimpered as he took me by the throat and held me against the wall. He loosened his hold enough for me to speak.

"Since I saw her in the cafeteria that day." I gasped. He let me go and his body shook with sobs. We all stayed like that, Emmett crying as he leaned against the wall, me sitting on the floor staring blankly, and the rest of the family around us looking at us in shock. After around an hour of us sitting there we heard the familiar sound of Bella's truck getting closer and closer to the house. I sighed in relief when I smelled her strawberry and chocolate scent when she stepped into the house, I had missed her so much. She looked around then her eyes widened, and when her eyes landed on me I thought I saw a flash of love, but if I did it was quickly gone.

"What happened?" She asked as she took a step into the room.

"Nothing. How about we all go let Bella eat? Since Esme cooked that food, we wouldn't want it to go to waste." Edward said as he glared at me. Everyone nodded their heads, and we all trailed after Edward and Bella as they walked into the dining room. I unashamedly stared at Bella's ass as we walked in.

Bella sat down, and I sat opposite her, Jasper sat on one side of me , and Carlisle on the other. Alice and Esme sat beside Edward who was beside Bella. After Bella had finished eating Edward turned her chair towards him, and he got down on one knee. I fought the need to attack him as he pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Will you marry me Bella?" Edward asked her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he smiled at her. She shook her head gently then began doing it rapidly as her tears flew off her cheeks.

"No." She whispered. Edward looked as if someone had kicked his puppy, and I felt smug that she didn't wan to marry him.

"Why?" he asked her as he stood up. Her eyes flashed to me, and then she took a few steps beck and crossed her arms.

"I'm gay." She said quietly. Edward stood stunned.

"What?" Edward cried.

"And I'm in love with Rosalie." She said louder. Her eyes flew to me, and she said,

"I love you Rose. I wish you felt the same." Then she turned and ran out of the house. The shock wore off and I ran after her.

* * *

><p>(Bella P.O.V)<p>

"I love you Rose. I wish you felt the same." I said just before I ran out of the house. I didn't bother getting into my truck instead I just ran into the woods. When I finally stopped I was on the top of a cliff. It was beautiful here. I heard footsteps and I tensed. When I looked behind me, I saw my beautiful angel, Rosalie.

"Hey." I whispered. She smiled and sat beside me. She grabbed my hand and pulled it up to her lips.

"I do feel the same." She whispered in my ear as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my neck. I shivered with delight as I turned towards her and pulled her face to mine.

"I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen." I whispered, as i stared into her eyes.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around me. I curled my body into her we laid together, watching as the sun set. Finally, I was with the person I had been searching for my whole life.

* * *

><p>hope you liked!<br>byes hunni's


	2. Auhtors note

Hey people,  
>A lot of you were confused about if Bella was Rosalie and Jasper's mate or not. One of my friends helped me write this and we didn't realize how it may be taken, so I will be rewriting this chapter. A new chapter should be up tonight, because I finally feel like writing. I haven't updated any story in over a month, so any readers who like this story; I hope the chapter will be what you want. I will try to start writing again. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF MY STORIES! I just will not be forcing myself to write for them when I don't have the need to write for it. As of right now, this story will be updated tonight though, but if not, I'm sorry I disappoint you. <p>


	3. Choosing

(Bella P.O.V)  
>After hours of laying together on the cliff, watching the beautiful sky fade into night, I began to shiver. Rosalie automatically noticed and stood up.<p>

"Time to go i guess." She whispered. I nodded my head as she stretched a hand out for me to take. I stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist as she put her arm over my shoulders. We stood in the moonlight for a moment then turned and walked back to the house.

"They are waiting for us." Rosalie whispered as she leaned down to kiss my neck.

"Do you know if they are angry?" I asked her. She shrugged and softly squeezed my shoulder. With her eyes she told me, everything will be fine. Like she had said, they were waiting for us, because there they were. All standing and staring at us through the window and across the lawn. I slowed as I began worrying about their reactions. Rosalie softly pulled me faster.

We climbed the stairs to the house and as Rosalie went to open the door it was pulled open. Then Edward was in my face and yelling.

"How the hell could you do that? You tell me you're gay and in love with Rosalie, then you run off, and come back with her!" He grabbed my arm. Rosalie growled, and grabbed him then flung him across the yard.

"Don't touch my mate or you die." She stated. My panties were instantly wet, she was so sexy when all territorial. She took a big sniff of the air then turned her black eyes on me. They had been filled with anger, now there was lust.

Her arms wrapped around my waist and she bent my body backwards as she leaned over me and kissed me hungrily. I moaned as I slid my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance as she pushed me against the door. I groaned and rubbed my body against her. I moved my hands up and softly caressed her breasts then I slid them down her body and cupped her ass.

We were interrupted by a throat clearing and we both looked up to see Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Edward staring at us. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were staring with lust. Edward and Alice were watching with disgust, and Esme looked happy. She was probably excited that we were together because we were mates. I turned fully to Edward and Alice placed my hands on my hip and raised my eyebrows.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy watching that." i said to them both as everyone began laughing. I rolled my eyes and turned towards Jasper and winked then said,

"Judging by the big situation in your pants, I'd say you liked it." He smiled and brushed a stray piece of his honey blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Darlin' i loved that. Maybe if I'm lucky next time I will be in the middle of it." Jasper said as Alice stamped her foot and yelled,

"You little tramp. You already broke up Rosalie, and Emmett so leave me and Jasper alone!" Then she got a glassy look in her eye, and she screamed, then turned to Jasper, gripped the front of his shirt, and said,

"No! You can't leave me!" He sighed, grabbed her hands and removed them from his shirt.

"Seeing Bella and Rosalie doing that made me realize what I don't have with you." Jasper said. Alice looked confused.

"What don't we have?" She asked Jasper, as she glared at me and Rose.

"Physical attraction." he said slowly, it was as if he was talking to a child, i laughed at that and Alice shot me a dirty look.

"But I can get you hard." She cried as she trailed a finger down his chest. He shivered in what Alice thought was delight, when really it was disgust.

"Alice obviously if you take off your clothes and impale your pussy on my dick I will get hard. Come on, I'm a man! There just isn't enough between us. I don't love you. I never really did, I was with you out of convenience." Jasper said as he glared at Alice. She began sobbing and fell to the floor. Edward walked over and picked her up.

"You filthy little slut." he yelled at me. Instantly Jasper and Rosalie were in his face and growling. He shrank back and quickly left the house. I laughed as I walked over to Rosalie. I pulled her lips down to mine and pressed my body against hers. She moaned and grinded her hips against mine. I pulled her up stairs and into her bedroom; I pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. She flipped us over, and got up in my face.

"Baby you make me so horny." She whispered. I gasped as she licked my throat.

"How horny baby?" I asked in a husky voice.

"Oh you'll see." She whispered as she unbuttoned my shirt and softly kissed my nipple through my bra.

"Rose." I gasped out. Then the door flew open, and standing there was Jasper. He laughed then said,

"Carlisle wanted me to come tell you to get ready we leave for Italy in five minutes." Then he walked out of the room. We sighed sadly, and Rose and I slowly got off the bed. We fixed our clothes, and we were about to start packing, but then we decided to just buy clothes in Italy. I didn't hate shopping like Alice thought; I just hated shopping with her. I would love to shop with Rose even if she dragged me through all the goddamn stores, at least I would be with her. I saw Rose flounce by me, and I reached out to grab her hand. She halted and turned towards me; I pulled her towards me and softly kissed her. She pulled away then smirked, and said,

"No, no, no. We will have plenty of time for that later." I laughed, and then walked out of the room. She followed behind me, and then she wrapped her arms around my waist, and softly kissed my neck. I giggled, as we walked out the door and into the garage, where Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett, were waiting for us. As me and Rose climbed into the car, I asked Carlisle why we were going to Italy, then he launched into the explanation,

"It is serious; when people believed to be 'mates' leave each other for someone else. We have seen this happen before, but only a few times, and it was never for someone of the same gender. Alice and Edward informed the Volturi of the mate change, and the brothers requested us to come and see them so Marcus could test bonds, and things. When mates are changed if you don't tell the Volturi then you can be seriously punished, because leaving each other for others could cause ill feelings between covens which could cause fights. The Volturi do not want this, they have enough to deal with considering all the wars in the South. And-"I finally cut him off there by saying,

"Okay, Carlisle we understand you are smart and all but we don't need to know every fucking thing. You could have just said 'The Volturi likes to know when mates change', that's all we needed, now do us all a favor and shut up." He gasped, got a hurt look on his face then said,

"I'm sorry Bella, but I like to share my knowledge, I will try to refrain though." I instantly felt bad, because of the way he said it, he sounded like he would be crying if he could. I guess it must have hurt him more than I thought it would; he had always told me I was truly the daughter he had always wanted though. I sighed, then reached up and gently touched his arm.

"I'm sorry daddy; I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just a little irritable about suddenly having to go to Italy." I said this in a soft voice, and I knew calling him daddy would make extremely happy.

"It's all right my darling daughter." He said as he smiled hugely. He gave me a hug, well he tried but it was a little difficult considering he was in the passenger seat, while I was in the back seat. The attempt at the hug was interrupted though when Rosalie growled and pulled me onto her lap. She began purring and rubbing her face into my neck. I sighed, and gently ran my fingers through her hair; I soon drifted to sleep in the comfort of my mates arms.

-Time skip to when they are in the throne room (still Bella p.o.v) -

I, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett followed behind Dimitri and Heidi into the throne room, where we saw, the brothers, the guard, Edward, Alice, and some other vampires I didn't know, but the Cullen's obviously did because all but Jasper and Rose ran over and embraced them. Aro interrupted their hugs and conversations by loudly saying,

"Welcome to Volterra Cullen family!" Aro took a step towards me, then gripped my hand and softly kissed it. Rose crouched down, while growling and hissing. He instantly let go, and leapt back then, in his place was two. The Witch twins, as they were called, Jane and Alec.

Alec was beautiful just like all the others, but Jane, she was glorious. Flowing beautiful blonde hair, full pouty lips that begged to be kissed, almond shaped glowing red eyes, about my height, and a beautiful body, at least what I could see of her was beautiful, and I bet the rest was even more magnificent. She was in a crouch, and I saw her eyes run over my body then when my eyes met hers, she gasped and slid out of her crouch. I felt a connection with her, like I felt with Rose. She smiled widely at me, then pulled me into a hug ignoring Rose's hissing, and said,

"I'm Jane; it is absolutely wonderful to meet you. You are just as beautiful as I imagined." I blushed, and hugged her back, as hard as I could, even though I knew it would feel extremely light to her, as I said,

"Oh why thank you! Jane, you are gorgeous, your looks are absolutely perfect! My name is Isabella, but you can give me a nick name if you would prefer, because a lot of people rather not to say Isabella." She smiled as I rambled about my name.

"Would Izzy be okay to call you?" She asked as we continued staring into each other's eyes.

"I usually hate it when I'm called Izzy, but I don't mind when you call me that." I said as I blushed at my honesty to her, she smiled, and then put her arm around my waist, and said,

"I think we will be great friends." I was about to reply but Emmett leaned close to Alec as if he was going to whisper, but instead said rather loudly,

"Alec watch out! Isabella's going to turn your sister, lesbian, the way she turned my Rose." Rose, and Jane were instantly up in his face growling, but he just laughed and smirked, then said,

"See Alec, Jane is already defending her, you just wait until you walk into a room someday, and there is Isabella, Rosalie, and Jane going at it!" Jane and Rose growled. Jane said,

"Everyone in the Volturi already knows I am a lesbian! Alec is fine with it, along with everyone else!" At the same time Rose said,

"I would never be with Jane! She is a cold hearted bitch!" Jane turned towards Rose and gasped, her eyes hardened, and her hands balled into fists, then she said,

"Rosalie you do not know me, therefore you can't judge me." Before she turned on her heel and walked at human pace out of the throne room. I turned to Rose, and glared at her, for some reason I felt an overwhelming protectiveness for Jane.

"How could you say that to Jane?" I asked her loudly. She gasped, then said,

"I'm your mate, why are you defending her?" My eyes widened, and I knew I couldn't tell her what I felt for Jane! That would ruin what me and Rose had finally gained.

"Rose, you may be my mate but I know when you are wrong, and what you said about Jane was insensitive!" I said this as I turned and went after Jane. I glanced over my shoulder and I saw Rose standing there shocked, while everyone else looked on with intrigue, then I noticed one of the brothers, Marcus I think, get a knowing look on his face. I briefly wondered what that was about, and then I ignored it and left the room. I walked around for a few minutes, then I heard the sounds of sobbing, and I ran in that direction. I came to a stop in front of a door, with a large 'J' painted in red on the door. I knocked softly, and said,

"Jane, honey, I'm here, let me in." I heard the groan of bed springs, then the door slowly opened, and I saw a disheveled Jane in front of me. My eyes softened, and I reached out to pull her into my arms. She curled her body against mine, and I softly ran my fingers through her golden hair. She sighed and purred softly. I released her and we slowly made our way to her bed. I kicked the door closed behind me as I walked, and I slowly sank onto her bed. She stood for a moment in front of me, seeming confused, and then I pulled her into my lap, and hugged her to my body.

I, and Jane laid together, for what could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours, neither of us knew, we didn't care, we were just enjoying being in each other's arms. I forget about everything and everyone as we laid together. Soon I found myself, wanting to kiss those pouty lips. Slowly I leaned towards her, her closed eyes opened, and she watched me and I slowly moved towards her. I was giving her time to pull away or say 'stop', but she didn't. Instead she put a hand up on the back of my neck and pulled me to her. My lips met hers, and it was like nothing I had ever felt.

Kissing her ignited sparks all through my body, she was my reason for living, my everything. All I could think of was her. She was my forever. I moaned, and slipped my tongue into her mouth. Softly caressing her tongue with my own. She gripped my hips, with her soft delicate hands, and mine ran down her back and to her sweet little ass I squeezed softly, and she moaned. She suddenly rolled us over, placing herself over top of me, straddling my waist.

She pulled her lips from mine, and I felt her begin kissing my neck. Slowly she licked a trail, down almost to my breasts. Then she reached her hands up and ripped my shirt off me. Buttons flew everywhere, and shreds of fabric were strewn about the room. Her icy hands went behind my back and undid my bra. She pulled it slowly from my body, and when it uncovered my breasts, she gasped, and then slid her hands over my nipples. I gripped her hands, to stop her, and she looked up at me with hurt and was about to move away, but I stopped her by saying,

"Baby, you have too many clothes on." She bit her lip then smiled and ripped her shirt from her body, revealing her beautiful breasts covered by a pink lacy bra. I removed her bra, and attached my mouth to her soft breast. We were interrupted by the door opening and crashing against the wall. We leapt apart, and we saw Marcus standing in the door way. He laughed, opened his mouth, then closed it, turned, and walked out of the room. I was blushing tomato red, while Jane looked mortified. Suddenly the reality of what I had just done flew through my mind, and I thought of Rose. My sweet, beautiful avenging angel.

Me, and Jane said our good byes, then I left in search of Rose.

-TIME SKIP(STILL BELLA P.O.V)-

It had been about one month since we had arrived in Italy. The Denali's left. Jasper and Emmett went in search of their mates, whom Marcus has said were in France. Edward and Alice discovered they were true mates, married each other and were now on a honey moon. Esme, and Carlisle had left with the Denali's, they had said 'it was time to spend a while with their extended family.' Me and Rose had decided to stay in Italy. Actually I had decided, because I refused to leave Italy, and since about a week after I had arrived, Jane had changed me to a vampire, at my request, Rose couldn't make me leave. I loved Rose, but if she left I knew I wouldn't go with her, because I couldn't leave my Jane.

I had been meeting with Jane, as often as I could, in secret, and my guilt was eating at me, but I wouldn't give up my Jane, I needed her like humans needed air. She was mine, and I was hers, but I was also Rose's. I wanted Rose, but I needed my Jane. Speaking of Jane, I must go meet her. Recently we had found a small spot in the back garden, where no one went.

As I walked through the garden I saw Jane waiting for me, in our spot, I smiled hugely, and embraced her as soon as she was at arm's length. I pulled her face to mine, and we were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't hear the footsteps coming towards us. I heard a gasp behind us, and I whipped around, I saw Rose. She turned and ran, I looked at Jane, and she nodded, then we ran after her. Just as we caught up with her she was entering the throne room, most of the guard was there and so were the brothers, Rose came to a halt in front of the brothers, she bowed, and said,

"I had a wonderful stay, I hope to see you again, but for now I must leave. Good bye everyone." I grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, and I said,

"Rose no, you can't leave, I love you." She looked at me with venom tears then looked at Jane, and said,

"Then why were you with her?" I sighed. I thought for a moment, and then I realized the best way was the truth.

"Rose, I love you, but I also love Jane. She understands me in a way, and she completes me in ways you never will, but you understand and complete me in ways she never will too." Jane grabbed my hand and turned me to face her,

"You love me?" She asked as she smiled softly. I nodded my head, and she jumped into my arms.

"Oh baby! I love you too!" She cried. I giggled, and was about to give her a soft kiss but Rose interrupted by saying,

"Oh well isn't that just sweet! But Bella, you have to decide, me or her?" Rose said just before she turned and ran out the room. I gasped, and pulled myself away from Jane, about to go after Rose, but then I stopped because I loved my Jane. My choice was hard, but I stood for a few minutes and I knew what I had to do. I turned to Jane, pulled her into my arms, softly kissed her neck, and said…


	4. Back to Emmett?

(Bella P.O.V)

I turned to Jane, pulled her into my arms, softly kissed her neck, and said,

"You know I love you, but I loved Rose before I met you. She was my first real love. I can't just let her go like that. It is also unfair of me to have cheated on her. She has to come first." Jane made a sobbing noise, and then she threw herself at me, latching her body onto mine. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and I held her for a few minutes until she calmed down and released me.

I grabbed her hand, then let go and slowly walked away, but I turned back and gave her the most passionate kiss I was capable of. This was our last kiss; this goodbye was the sweetest sorrow. I pulled back from her, and placed my hand on her soft cheek.

Then I left. Off to search for my beautiful Rose, the girl I wanted and needed, but I knew I would never be the same again, after experiencing what I and Jane had shared. I knew over time, I would grow bitter and resent my Rose for taking Jane away from me. My thoughts were interrupted as I collided with Rose. She looked calm, and indifferent. She truly is an ice queen when she has been hurt, but when you love her the way she deserves she is one of the sweetest things you will ever meet.

We both stood from our places on the floor we had fell to and when she saw it was me, she cried out in joy and began peppering my face with kisses.

"I knew you would choose me!" She screamed happily. I smiled at her softly, and then pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly to my body. After we had our reunion we made our way back to the throne room, to tell everyone of our upcoming departure. We pushed our way through the doors, to see the brothers waiting expectantly, Rose had me wrapped in her arms affectionately, at least that is how it would seem to others, except me and Jane, because there was possessiveness to the way she held me. Rose smirked straight at Jane, but Jane made no signs that she noticed.

"Rose, Bella, before you leave there is something you should be informed of." Aro said, and then waited for an answer.

"Okay, and what would you like to tell us?" Rose asked him, and made a point of saying 'us' as in me and Rose. Not me and Jane, I hated the little things Rose was doing, but I also knew Jane would notice and I didn't like her being hurt. Aro stepped back, and Marcus took his place.

"Jane, Bella, Rose, you have a dilemma. Rose loves Bella, and Bella loves Rose. Jane loves Bella, and Bella loves Jane. Rose and Bella are mates, but Jane is also Bella's mate." Marcus said as he gestured towards the three of us. Jane walked over and stood beside me, she had a shocked look on her face, and she asked,

"So I am also Izzy's mate?" Marcus nodded his head, and me and Jane smiled hugely while Rose scowled.

"That's impossible! She is my mate! One vampire cannot have two mates!" Rose said icily.

"Actually it is entirely possible. It has only been seen once before that we knew of at least, but as you see now it is happening again." Marcus said, as he shook his head at Rose. Rose growled then turned to Jane, and said,

"You are going to keep your filthy little hands off of my mate. She is mine, I am hers, and she will never make the mistake of being with a killer like you, ever again." I hissed at Rose and jumped in front of Jane protectively. Rose stepped back with shock. Then Rose hissed back, and crouched down defensively. Jane jumped in front of me, and knocked Rose to the other side of the room.

"No." I cried, as they began fighting. Everyone in the room stood and watched as they fought each other, except a pretty girl with red hair, and matching red eyes. She stepped forward and separated the two, then hugged Jane and asked if she was alright. I growled as she hugged Jane, and instantly Jane was in my arms, knowing I needed to feel her, and know she was all mine. Rose crouched again, and started growling, I glared at her, and said sharply,

"Rose! No, you mustn't cause any more harm!" She flinched at the tone of my voice, but stopped growling, but did not move from her crouch. Marcus stepped forward, and grabbed Jane's hand, and Rose's hand, forcing them to stand beside each other.

"You two must get along for the sake of Isabella's sanity. Rose, Jane, you will continue to hate each other but at some point you will grow closer, when you have to protect your mate. Bella, will be with the both of you, she needs you both." Marcus said with finality in his voice. Jane smiled, and said,

"As long as I'm with my Izzy, I don't care if I have to share her." Rose mocked her then said to Jane,

"Look ice bitch, I hate you, and we will never bet together the way me and Bella are if that's what you want, and she will always be more mine, than yours. So put that through your head and everything will work fine. I snapped,

"Rose! I fucking love you, but quit being a bitch! You are my mate, but Jane is also! I love Jane just as much as I love you! You need to realize, that I am hers, and she is mine, the same way as me and you! I want you, but I absolutely need my Jane. If you try to make me choose though, every time I will pick Jane, because right now she is showing that she has the potential to be a better mate. She is kind, sweet, caring, and accepting. Unlike you she doesn't make petty insults, and she doesn't act as if she is what the world revolves around. She is what my world revolves around though, along with you. So please, accept that I have two mates, or you can leave and never speak with either of us again." I yelled at her, as I wrapped Jane protectively in my arms. Jane leaned into me, and smiled, then said,

"Thanks baby. Not many people have ever really stood up for me like that." I was about to reply, when Rose sighed and said,

"I understand what you are both feeling, but Bella that could have been said nicer, I am a little sorry Jane, and I will try to accept the two mates thing, but when I was with Emmett, all he thought of was me, all he talked about was me, all he wanted was me. So this transition will be difficult." I recoiled when she spoke of Emmett, and the way he treated her. What was she implying?

"What do you mean by that? Would you rather be with Emmett? Because if so you can go right back to him." I said with hurt in my eyes, and voice. Rose sighed and said,

"All I'm saying is Emmett's whole world revolved around me; it isn't the same with you. Now about going back with Emmett, well that…"


End file.
